<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're my favorite song by akaakeiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090920">You're my favorite song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaakeiji/pseuds/akaakeiji'>akaakeiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Slight Canon Divergence, and then they get together woooo, basically kageyama thinks about hinata a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaakeiji/pseuds/akaakeiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his second year of high school, Tobio created a new playlist. It happened just after he’d found out about Hinata’s plans.</p><p>or </p><p>Kageyama, Hinata, and some music in the background.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're my favorite song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this two months ago for kghnweek but well,,, i couldn't make it in time so the music theme is less relevant and it's a mess but hey they're in love! I'm sorry for any mistakes with formatting i will check later!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his second year of high school, Tobio created a new playlist. It happened just after he’d found out about Hinata’s plans.</p><p> </p><p>The first time, he listened to Miwa’s music and caught some lyrics, with a sweet, cheerful melody. He felt something in his chest, like a shoelace being tied around his heart, not exactly suffocating, but tight enough to feel the pressure. Then it happened again, and once more.</p><p> </p><p>So he asked her about the song the first time, the second and the third, and it became a habit for a few weeks. She would reply with a questioning look, and he would shrug and add the songs to his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, he took the habit outside the Kageyama residence. He’d hear music playing at Hinata’s house and feel like he needed to remember it, because everything he listened to was just <em> so Hinata.  </em></p><p> </p><p>So Tobio would ask about it and Hinata would tease him for showing a frequent interest in his cheesy songs. </p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Hinata didn’t have a favorite genre; he just had to like a song, it was simple. So Tobio added more, without a theme, without a true motive, really. </p><p> </p><p>And by the end of his third year, he had enough music for his storage to be 80% full. </p><p> </p><p>He would listen to the upbeat tunes while running around his neighborhood, trying to get accustomed to the absence. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sad, or angry, don’t get him wrong. His eyes were set on his future, on his way to get stronger, on <em> their </em>promise. The anticipation of what lay in front of them was thrilling, of course, but the inevitable loneliness scared him.</p><p> </p><p>And there was this <em> thing </em>going on between them at the time. Connected as always, and communicating unspoken words in their own way: a toss and a smile, a receive and a high five, but also the exchanging looks during time outs, lingering fingertips in Hinata’s hair for no reason, or the ever so sweet smile that Hinata reserved for Tobio’s eyes only. </p><p> </p><p>He was convinced that his crush was permanently tattooed on his face, as visible as the blush that painted Hinata’s cheeks when people mentioned how close they were. </p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t acknowledge <em> it</em>, though, not yet.</p><p> </p><p>If they had, parting would have stung more than it did.</p><p> </p><p>In spite of everything, Hinata’s choice was perfect, because it was <em> his, </em>so it would be good for him and for them, even though it didn’t feel like it at times. </p><p> </p><p>That was what he kept in mind after Hinata had left. </p><p>...</p><p>Mostly, it was fine. Tobio had his hands full and they made sure to keep in touch whenever they could.</p><p> </p><p>But, at times, his heart would wake up in the morning to a craving emptiness, to the memory of racing Hinata at 6AM and opening the Karasuno gym, and the urge to move and fill the void with tepid wind.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt, and he hated it. It was nostalgia, melancholy, or perhaps a feeling that doesn’t have a word, a feeling so specific to them, so <em> personal</em>, that language couldn’t convey it.</p><p>Yet he treasured <em> it,</em> held it dear because it was about Hinata nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>So he kept adding songs to his playlist and absorbing whatever drop of Hinata he could get, as much as possible. Call him hopeless, perhaps; he definitely was at the time anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata would have something playing in the background during their facetime calls, just to fill in the silence when neither of them had the strength to speak. </p><p> </p><p>Those were the best songs, Tobio thought. They couldn’t replace Hinata, but they could remind him of their promise, of the certainty that one day they would face their feelings.</p><p>...</p><p>Then there was that night in Rio. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata talked about his latest lesson with the kids, and how they giggled when Hinata pronounced something in a funny way, or how he hadn’t realized that what he had been saying was a swear word. </p><p> </p><p>He was playing with the sand and Tobio thought “cute”, because the picture of Hinata surrounded by children made his heart feel soft and warm like cotton candy.</p><p> </p><p>And Tobio imagined them back in Japan, back to where his grandfather used to teach, where years later he met Oikawa and bowed because he didn’t know what to do; he imagined Hinata, training kids like he did with Natsu when they spent time together, telling them how to receive properly. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio held a chuckle, making it sound like a dry laugh, and looked at the stars, realizing that Hinata wasn’t talking anymore. </p><p> </p><p>The air in Rio was different, like going back to the mountains of Miyagi after a week in Tokyo and feeling like your lungs are not accustomed to the amount of oxygen. </p><p> </p><p>And the streets of Rio were oh-so different from Japan. The smell, the architecture, people’s clothes. Everything was so unfamiliar that he felt the sudden need to hold Hinata tight because he could not contain the admiration for him. </p><p> </p><p>And he looked different, too, in ways Tobio wouldn’t have recognised through their video calls, couldn’t pinpoint. He knew about the tan, he’d seen his haircut and noticed the freckles.</p><p> </p><p>But video calls couldn’t show the golden undertones of his skin and the way the sand, like thousands of tiny crystals, made it sparkle; or the frizziness of his hair due to the sea salt in the atmosphere, and how harmoniously the freckles kissed his face. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, to be one of those freckles. </p><p> </p><p>When he took his eyes off the starry sky, Hinata was staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were humming something… It sounded like one of my favorite songs,” Hinata said, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his head there.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tobio really didn’t, or rather hadn’t realized, but Hinata’s words were enough to make him blush. </p><p> </p><p>A small part of him had secretly been worried that his feelings for Hinata would change, but right then under the pale moonlight, on the damp sand, in front of the almost invisible waves, and with the busy nightlife starting off behind them, they were stronger than ever before. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata didn’t reply and instead gave him a smile, just a soft tilt of the lips that wouldn’t have made Tobio think “this is what having butterflies in the stomach feels like” if his eyes hadn’t looked so sweet, a mix of honey and caramel that increased Tobio’s heart rate alarmingly.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was a phone call; Tobio had to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata was the first one to stand up, brushed the sand off his shorts, and reached out to help Tobio up, with a smile that poorly veiled the bittersweet feeling of their reunion. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio took his hand but, once on his feet, none of them let go. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t embarrassed as he thought he would be, and it was probably because of the mutual longing, but he didn’t want to overthink it, not yet. </p><p> </p><p>They walked to a bus stop and waited perched against a wall facing away from the few people there, keeping an eye out for the bus that would take Tobio to the olympic village. </p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama...” Hinata sighed, scratching the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio often struggled to understand others, but his bond with Hinata had always been different, special, and he knew that right then Hinata was about to say goodbye, an ugly goodbye, one that Tobio never wanted to hear. </p><p> </p><p>All of the things Hinata had said for months, comments on how much they’d grown, so much praise for Kageyama, his “Olympics! Gwah!” and the nostalgic smiles, they all made sense to Tobio in that moment. Hinata had been coming to terms with the idea of separation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, shut up. You know we’re not done,” Tobio blurted out naturally. “Just because I’m playing at the Olympics doesn’t mean that I got where I want to be. It doesn’t mean that I’m over you.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s eyes widened for a second. Dumbass, Hinata was a dumbass. Oh how Tobio loved him. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata, like Tobio, wasn’t immune to moments of doubt. He probably thought they were growing apart, like it had happened to Tobio one or two times before. What he needed was some type of certainty, and who was Tobio to deny it? </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still waiting for you to beat me,” Tobio continued. <em> I’ve always been waiting for you </em>, he thought, with his grandfather’s words in his head, but didn’t say it. He knew it was not about winning one match for them, it never had been, but those words were enough for now, they were enough to remind Hinata of what they were. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio’s words had always been enough for Hinata to understand. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then straightened up and said, “Of course. I’ll get there!” It seemed like an invisible weight had just rolled off his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Then the bus approached and Tobio sighed, uncomfortable. It might not have been a definite goodbye, but it was still a goodbye for now and he didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>With their hands still dancing around each other, Hinata pulled him down with way too much force and, for a second, it felt like their lips touched, and their eyes were locked on each other - close, close, so close. Then it was gone; Hinata smiled, tilted his head and pulled him for a brief hug and whispered, “See you later!” </p><p> </p><p>And if Hinata hadn’t walked away first, with one hand grasping the strap of his backpack and the other scratching his nape, Tobio would have stayed in that spot for a decade, frozen on his feet in Rio de Janeiro because Hinata Shouyou had almost kissed him on the eve of his olympic debut. </p><p> </p><p>And if Tobio played the song that was one of Hinata’s favorites twenty three times before he fell asleep that night, nobody needed to know.</p><p>…</p><p>After that, everything happened fast. Olympics, Schweiden Adlers, more volleyball, endless practice, and eventually the match.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio remembers how he walked to the stupid bathroom hoping to find him, and the excitement in his heart when Hinata smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>And he remembers how, mixed with the adrenaline of the court, he couldn’t help but feel like he was winning. Even when Black Jackals kept piling up points, and when Hinata kept receiving his serves perfectly, Tobio was <em> winning</em>. </p><p> </p><p>He had never doubted it, he had never doubted <em> him. </em></p><p> </p><p>Then his team’s loss, and the beginning of another promise, one that was meant to last longer than seven years. </p><p>…</p><p>Two years later, Tobio is looking at his phone, scrolling through the updates of the national team official Twitter page. He smiles when he reaches a post with a familiar face in it. He doesn’t need to open it, because Shouyou read out the linked article to him a few days ago, yelling “Tobio! They’re talking about me!” </p><p> </p><p>Their flat is filled with music and giggles that leave a tingling sensation in Tobio’s chest. He looks up to check what’s funny this time.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, Shouyou and Natsu have been dancing to K-pop in front of the TV and Hinata made a mistake, so of course his sister is teasing. She is moving her brother’s limbs like he’s a puppet and laughing at his complaints. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright! I think I got it, let me go!” </p><p> </p><p>They try again, and when the song goes <em> “fancy... you!” </em> Hinata turns around and points at Tobio with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio rolls his eyes but doesn’t even try to hide the fondness in his smile. </p><p> </p><p>Natsu gives Shouyou a disappointed shake of the head, like saying “I can’t with you.” Tobio can relate. </p><p> </p><p>When the song ends, Shouyou falls on the couch, almost landing on Tobio’s foot, and Natsu drops on the floor, stretching her arms. </p><p> </p><p>The Youtube music videos carry on and Natsu gives them their fill of information about the groups. They already know most of them, but Natsu is always a step ahead. </p><p> </p><p>Her phone suddenly buzzes, scaring Shouyou, of course, and when he asks why she’s going outside to answer she shrugs and smiles, opening the front door. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, should I be worried?” Shouyou’s head flops against Tobio’s chest, orange hair sprawled messily on his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>He thinks about it. “She looked happy, so it’s probably fine,” he says. He drops his phone and brings his hand to Shouyou’s choppy bangs, combing them back. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou pouts and hums for a second.  </p><p> </p><p>They stay like that for a few minutes, watching, breathing, humming, Tobio comfortably playing with Shoyou’s hair, Shouyou mindlessly caressing Tobio’s knee. </p><p> </p><p>He starts twisting some strands of hair like his sister used to do when he was younger, wondering if he acquired braiding skills just by watching her or if she taught him; he doesn’t remember. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a song by a boy group ends and the first few notes of another begin. Shouyou jumps up, ignoring the fact that Tobio has his hands in his hair and ends up pulling it. </p><p> </p><p>“You could have just told me if it hurt!” Tobio scrunches his nose, staring at the loose braid hanging messily around Shouyou’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry!” Shouyou replies, pausing the video. “It’s not that, it’s the song… there’s this one move I need to improve so I have to watch carefully,” he clarifies, and presses play. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio looks at the TV, reading <em> ITZY Wannabe</em>, and watches Shouyou lazily imitating the first moves and then stopping to inspect the video as one of the girls (<em>Ryonjin.. Ryu.. Ryujin?</em>) moves. </p><p> </p><p>After five times, Tobio can’t help a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Rude!” Shouyou whines, the little braid dancing around, starting to untie. Tobio finds it very endearing. </p><p> </p><p>Tobio sighs and stands up, stepping in front of the TV. “Here,” he says, pressing play. When the music starts, he moves his shoulders to the rhythm. It is obviously not perfect, but it’s definitely better than whatever Shouyou was doing. </p><p> </p><p>When he’s done, the song carries on and he looks at Shouyou with satisfaction, finding him with a brief frown on his face. The little braid is still there and it keeps distracting Tobio. It’s in such a stupid spot that he wonders how it’s not annoying. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou huffs and pauses the song, then gives Tobio’s shoulder a little push, whining, “Can you stop being good at everything you do? ‘Look here, I’m Kageyama Tobio and I’m perfect!’” </p><p> </p><p>He makes a terrible impression of Tobio, he thinks. The way he’s flattening his hair looks pretty similar, but Tobio needs a lot of work to be perfect, first of all, and his voice is not that high-pitched. He’d give this impression a 5/10; Shouyou could do better.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and try again… I’m gonna give you a little help. You need it,” Tobio smirks, and returns the push. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou sticks his tongue out, while Tobio places himself behind him and grabs his shoulders, straightening his back. He then takes Shouyou’s hands and places them on his partner’s waist, ignoring the way he’s stretching his neck to peep at Tobio with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Tobio declares, staring at the shape Shouyou’s arms create. “I noticed after the third time or so. The initial form is key here, Shou. Once you get that, you’ll definitely get the hang of it.”</p><p> </p><p>And he does, after only two tries. Tobio watches, now sitting on the arm of the couch, as Shouyou focuses on synchronising his movements. The braid finally disappears. He stands up once to push Shouyou’s shoulders down, because he’s too tense.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it!” Shouyou celebrates, fixing his hair behind his ear. He turns to Tobio and grabs his hand. “Now join me for the whole song!” </p><p> </p><p>Tobio gets pulled up on his feet again with too much strength. “Dumbass, I don’t know the whole song!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine, you’re Kageyama Tobio and you’re good at everything,” Hinata laughs and presses play.</p><p> </p><p>Tobio can barely keep up, and he’s happy there’s a good amount of space in front of the TV, otherwise they would have destroyed the entire place during the dance break. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou may be shorter than him, but he moves with so much energy and fluidity that his limbs seem to reach everything around him. It’s almost like sunbeams, Tobio thinks. </p><p> </p><p>They flop on the floor, and Tobio rejoices at the impact against the cold tiles. The music still plays in the background. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we should become dance teachers!” Shouyou laughs, one arm and one leg flopped on Tobio’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like the worst idea ever,” Tobio says, staring at the ceiling, lifting Shouyou’s leg with his as he pictured himself teaching someone how to dance. </p><p> </p><p>“Then volleyball, we could teach that for sure!” Tobio doesn’t need to look to know Shouyou is smiling, he can hear it in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Tobio imagines that for a few seconds, remembering his role as vice-captain of Karasuno and being a guide to younger teenagers. “Maybe when we’re older?”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou brings his hands to his toes to stretch his back for a moment and returns to the cold tiles. “You’re right, we have so much more to learn before we can teach.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did it in Rio, did you forget? With kids and tourists,” Tobio thinks back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah…” he laughs softly. “Kids were fun, but tourists were difficult. They’d scrunch their noses at my English and it’d make me self-conscious... I usually don’t care about others’ opinions, but they were probably thinking ‘why is this Japanese boy teaching volleyball in <em> Brazil </em>?’ and I’d often end up asking myself the same question..”</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, Tobio reaches for his hand, not exactly grabbing, only fidgeting with it. “Tourists are always annoying. They were amateurs, right? You had every right to teach volleyball, even if you weren’t the best then. You had more experience than them,” he mumbles gravely. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou giggles, naturally responding to Tobio’s touches. Their fingers try to catch one another, a bit like that game kids would play while waiting for volleyball practice to start when he was in the Little Falcons (Tobio wouldn’t have joined the game then, he didn’t care). “It’s fine. Besides, whenever I doubted myself, you’d be there to comfort me one way or another…”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio’s heart swells up, and he doesn’t know how to respond. He turns his head and Shouyou shifts his body to face him completely, smiling at him, with sweetness, pride and serenity. Tobio watches as the hands that were playing are lifted between their faces, and Shouyou stares intensely at the promise ring around Tobio’s finger. </p><p> </p><p>In the background, a very popular song plays. On the screen, one of the members is sitting on top of a moving train, holding a paper airplane. </p><p> </p><p>He makes a mental note to add the girl group song from earlier, the one with the difficult dance move, to his endless playlist. It’s more of a habit nowadays, rather than a coping mechanism. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not Untitled Playlist anymore, it’s the playlist with the volleyball and the orange emojis in the title. It’s the playlist that has no theme whatsoever and no particular reason to be played. It’s most likely his entire music folder anyway, because every song he listens to has a little bit of Shouyou. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou, who has been a constant star in his life for almost a decade, who understood Tobio’s love for volleyball from the start without knowing a thing about him, who appeared before him to give him a little ray of hope in the darkest moment of his life. </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou, who still hums bathroom songs, who makes Tobio enjoy dancing, who now smirks and says, “Wait, you totally implied that I’m the best just now…”</p><p> </p><p>Tobio doesn’t take it back, because Shouyou is the best volleyball player in his eyes, and as long as they’re together, Tobio is the best too; because Shouyou is volleyball and volleyball is Shouyou, and they are the best things that ever happened to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this with a few songs in my head; home, run to you and thanks by seventeen, spring day, hold me tight and best of me by bts, among others! </p><p>on another note, i had a part two with married kghn in mind so please let me know if you liked this one so i can use your validation as my main motivation until i have a breakdown lol /hj</p><p>thanks to gooey and bri for reading before anyone else!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>